The Daughters of Legend
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: One night, two teenage girls break out from a mental asylum, each taking a different path. Watch them grow and discover their secret's. Based after arkam origins the game. Rating T for mild language.


_A silent night, darkness had enveloped Gotham once more. Gatways mental Asylum was quiet and still. Two of the less mental and more dangerous held, were put together in a room. Two young girls that went by the names of Sparks and Maggie, at least to each other, were sitting, talking. The younger who was Sparks and was aged just 16 years, talked of her past, while the older, by only a year, listened as she hugged her knees. Sparks was thin and small, having short golden hair with streaks of light brown, a tuft curling and going over her bright green eyes and pale skin. Maggie on the other hand had chocolate brown, loose curls that dangle in front of her similarly pale features. Her piercing blue eyes following her only friend's gestures and words. She too was thin, though had more strength. She had trained a little before she was put away. Sparks was not so lucky. She had been in for longer, any strength she had previously possessed had been drained away. There was a sharp knock at the door and both girls' heads snapped to the source._

_"Dinner." Soon after, a tray slid through the bottom of the door, containing a bowl of soup, some bread, two bottles of water and . They took the tray and started to separate the given food, each having a piece of bread to dip into the soup. As they ate in silence, Sparks stopped. And thought._

_"I dont want to die here Mags." Maggie looked up from her soup "Mm?" Sparks looked back at her. "I dont wanna die here.."_

_"Sparks what are you talking about?" Her Italian accent coming through. "I mean, no one thinks were sane! And we cant talk to anyone besides each other, its horrible!" She slammed her bottle of water down and it began to melt. "Sparks! Stop, you wont have any water left, calm down!" The younger realized and let go of the bottle. "I'm just so sick of this! We've been here for five years!" Maggie looked oddly at her before biting into her bread. "What you talking about? We've been here for 2" Sparks sighed "You might have been well- anyway! The point is that we need to get out, break out..." She trailed off as Maggie looked at her blankly "What are you saying..." Sparks stood and walked to the closely barred window and looked out at the night. "We need to break out"_

Suddenly Maggie snaps out of her trance, she had been thinking things over, what they had done, the way they had separated. Drowning in a memory. She got up from the side of the ally and began walking, after 3 seconds three men jumped down, one holding a lead pipe and the other two holding bags. "Hey lil' girl, you got any cash?" Maggie quivered and backed away from the grizzily men. "Uhh uh n-nno" The men grunted and advanced towards her.

Meanwhile, Batman was gliding towards a meeting with Catwoman when his detective vision picked up on a crime, it was fairly close so he decided to check it out. He landed on top of a building and crouched down. He saw a lead pipe fly close to his head and then shouts of "The fuck? Get the freak!" He wondered if he had been seen, but saw two men chasing a smaller figure through the alleyway. He followed them and identified the two thugs and the victim so he knew who not to hit. He glided down and kicked one of the robbers and punched the other, before knocking him out.

He walked over to the quivering form, he knelt down and the form looked up, suddenly Batman felt a huge force push against him as the young girls eyes glowed a slight pink colour and he was thrust backwards about a meter. He was shocked and confused for a minute, however composed himself. "Hey, its okay, i got rid of the thugs coming to rob you... whats your name?" He slowly made his way to her side, seeing a large bruise on her face. "...M..Maggie.." She manages to stutter out. "You look injured, is your house near by?" A silent tear dropped down her face "I...dont have one.. any...more.." He looked confused for a moment but suddenly stood up. "Alfred, not now-...what?..i see..alright, i'll be back at the Batcave soon, send a message to Catwoman" He knelt down to the girl. "If you want to be safe tonight, i'm going to have to take you to a nearby police station. Why are you out on your own? Did you run away from your parents?" Maggie's eyes widened at the word Police, she began to weep and mumble no constantly. Batman sighed and turned away from her, thinking. 'Her reaction to the thought of going to a police station is suspicious, but she seem's special.. the way her eyes glowed and after i was pushed back... is she..?' Batman turned around and looked back at the quivering girl, only dressed in a grey baggy jumper and black skinnny jeans. He realized then how thin she was, her legs having hardly any muscle in, looking like they could snap with a touch. He knelt down again. "Maggie.. your different right?" She gasped and looked up, a wild and scared look in her eyes "I...i can.. move.. things... my mom..and...dad s-sent me ..away bec-cause they were s-cared..." Batman, after being so angry at the world for him loosing his parents, he felt compassion for the girl in front of him. "Hey... i couldn't let you freeze to death out here, and you have a gift, if you would let me train you to control it better, i'll take you to my Batcave" Maggie looked up, a faint smile on her features. "O...okay..huh...i only j-ust realized your Batman..huh.." He chuckled lightly and stood up. She placed her hands on the floor and forced her body to rise. Batman ripped a strip from his cape and walked towards her, she looked confused "Sorry for not trusting you, but being a wanted Vigilante, i cant let anyone except for me to know how to get in and out of my Batcave.. safety precautions" Maggie nodded and let him tie it around her eyes, she couldn't see a thing. "I get why.. but... why would you do that to your cape?" He lead her over to a wider area of the ally and proceeded to talk to someone Maggie couldn't hear. "Its been a long night.. and it needs replacing anyway" she nodded and her mouth made a silent O shape. "So how will we get there if i'm blind folded?" He smirked as he saw the Bat-plane over head. "Like this" She gasped as both of them flung into the air and landed on a rumbling plane, they both went up to the main body and he sat her down on another seat he had installed for when Catwoman came for 'Visits' to Wayne manner. He zoomed back to the Batcave.

**Meanwhile with Sparks.**

Her short hair tapped her damp cheeks as Sparks walked briskly through an empty park. She had no idea where she was going, but hopefully she would'nt get killed. She had no idea she was being watched as she slumped against a tree, exhausted from the whole ordeal. However she did not find rest, as two men in weird clown masks jumped in front of her. She stood up quickly and glared. "Leave me alone" The men chuckled and pushed her around "Hah, lil' squirt, what would you do?" They advanced towards her. One slapped her while the other launched a punch. However Sparks managed to grab his fist before it made contact with her stomach. As she glared daggers at her assaulter, his hand began to heat up, until a small flame engulfed his gloved hand. He started to scream as his mask began to melt. "WHAT THE HELL!? AAAARGH!" He pulled back and looked at his burned hand, the other turned to Sparks as she kicked him in the face and twisted his arm, kicking his crotch so he fell down, as well as knocking out the other. She huffed the tuft of hair out of her eyes and walked away from them "Thats why.." She mumbled. She walked a couple of paces before laughter was heard over head. She looked up and saw the infamous villan that had been the nemesis of Batman since she could remember. The Joker. (The one from Arkham Origins because i just think he looks better) He was standing atop of a spire to a church. "My dear, what a show!" She scowled at the grinning mad man in his purple suit. "Oh why so serious my dear! A girl your size is mightily over powered by two thugs, so you should congratulate yourself!" He twirled around the pointed spire before jumping down, landing gracefully. He sauntered up to her and she backed away. "Oh and whats this..? One of the mental asylum escapees! My my that takes some skill if i do say so myself" he looked at his gloved hand and rubbed his nails against his suit nonchalantly. "I'd say being able to set someone on fire is pretty useful.. dont you think?" He raised an eyebrow and she gasped, knowing she had been careless. "I...huh?" He advanced towards her and a large ring of flames surrounded him. "Well.. my dear what a gift. I could teach you how to control it you know, i bet you could wreak havoc around all of Gotham, however most Arsonists get burnt to a pulp because of their 'Rituals' Or whatever" he shrugged and watched the flames travel to Sparks. "No, i'm fire proof, my clothes were specially made to with-stand flames, look" She stepped into the fire as if simply taking a step. He grinned menacingly "Now that could come in handy..ever considered a life of crime, oh and how rude of me! I'm The Joker, maybe you've heard of me" She chuckled "Hah, you could say that. I'm Sparks" His eyes turned ever so slightly softer, however unnoticed by Sparks. "Come, i'll take you to my home, my 'friend' Harley could lend you some clothes" She nodded and started to follow her new friend The Joker, weird to say that but hey, at least he wasn't going to turn her in. "I'm guessing if you stayed out here any longer the pigs would find you" Her eyes widened and she instinctively looked around, earning a chuckle. They walked out of the park and began hopping through the roof tops, a huge black plane zoomed overhead. "Holy crap! Wasn't that Batman?" The Joker laughed and nodded "If your hanging around us kid, you'll be seeing _alot_ of him.

**Thanks for reading! Once i finish this fanfiction it might be animated to look out for that :)**


End file.
